


It's my right to be hellish (I still get jealous)

by bookl0ver



Series: Ballum NSFW [1]
Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Callum "Halfway" Highway, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Don't copy to another site, Jealousy, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22965544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookl0ver/pseuds/bookl0ver
Summary: Whilst on a night out, Callum attracts a bit too much attention for Ben's comfort. Once they're home, Ben shows Callum exactly who he belongs to.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Series: Ballum NSFW [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146341
Comments: 12
Kudos: 105





	It's my right to be hellish (I still get jealous)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've written any kind of smut for these guys, so I hope it's good. Please heed the tags, if there's something in them that makes you uncomfortable please don't read. 
> 
> With that said, I hope you enjoy!

The Prince Albert was completely packed. It was a Friday night, and every gay in the village had decided they needed to party. Which is how Callum Highway ended up basically in Ben’s lap as he stood at the bar, Ben having grabbed the one remaining stool in the whole building it seemed. They tried to talk but it was hard over the loud music and the somehow even louder patrons. For every couple canoodling quietly in a booth there were several twinks screaming with abandon to the music.

Getting fed up of barely being able to hear his boyfriend, and not really being in the mood to dance, Ben rose from his stool, pulling Callum’s head down slightly to shout in his ear that he was going to the toilet, and then they were going home. Callum had nodded, eager to get out of here. 

Don’t get him wrong, he loved a night out like any hot twenty something, but he was really in the mood for some time alone with his handsome boyfriend. Downing what remained of his drink, he stretched slightly, turning to watch the crowd. It looked like a school disco, he couldn’t help but think as he looked at the young men and women milling around in clothes and makeup that they didn’t seem to be old enough for. 

A tap on his side brought his attention back to the stool Ben had just vacated. Standing beside him was a broad, tall guy with black hair, head tilted at the stool enquiringly. Callum gestured for him to take it, raising his hand slightly so this giant of a man could see it, and glanced around for Ben. 

“You come here often?” The stranger shouted. Callum felt his British politeness kick in and he turned back to the man, and nodded. 

“Yeah, you?” He replied, cursing himself as he did so. He didn’t want this guy to think he was hitting on him. 

“First time. Although if the blokes are always as good looking as you, I’m gonna have to visit more regularly.” The man winked at him. 

Callum knew he was blushing and smiled awkwardly. 

“Aww, you’re a shy one,” the man chuckled, grabbing Callum’s bum and laughing again at the way he jumped and blushed harder. “What’s your name gorgeous?” 

“He’s taken.”

Callum thought he would pass out with relief as Ben tapped the man on the shoulder angrily, gesturing at Callum. The man looked momentarily disappointed but grinned wickedly. 

“We could always share him,” He shouted over the music, dramatically dragging his eyes down Callum’s body. Callum was beginning to regret wearing the skinniest skinny jeans he owned and leaving his shirt mostly unbuttoned. “I’ll bet he’d look amazing getting filled from both ends.” 

Callum cringed as Ben’s face contorted with fury, and he quickly placed himself in between Ben and the stranger. “It’s not worth it!” He shouted, pushing his boyfriend towards the door, relieved when Ben acquiesced. He ignored the stranger, shouting something that he couldn't work out but was probably equally lewd at his retreating back. If he had to guess, it sounded like “When you want a real man come find me, sexy.” 

Once they were outside Ben turned and pulled Callum down an alley, shoving him up against a wall. 

“Ben- “Callum started but was cut off by the searing kiss Ben pressed against his mouth, his hands hanging limply by his sides as he allowed his boyfriend to rule the kiss. 

“That fucking giant was all over you,” Ben growled. He moved down and began biting marks into Callum’s neck, relishing the way he tilted his head back to give him more access. 

“Ben- ah Ben,” Callum tried to speak, the mix of alcohol and hormones paired with Ben’s aggressive marking making the act almost impossible. “Fuck, Ben, not here.” 

Ben glared up at him, his gaze still bright with anger that Callum knew was meant for the stranger. “Why not here, you didn’t seem to mind tall dark and sleazy coming onto you.” He punctuated the sentence with a bite that was guaranteed to blossom into an impossible-to-hide bruise. 

“I don’t want to get fucked in an alley, Ben,” Callum breathed. “You don’t even have a condom.” 

Pausing, Ben considered his words before nodding tersely. Grabbing Callum’s arm, he practically dragged him towards the Mitchell house, knowing it was empty. Callum stumbled along, trying to walk without every passer-by getting an eyeful of his erection. 

When they entered the house, Ben pushed Callum towards the stairs, slamming and locking the door behind him and nearly sprinting up the stairs after Callum. When he entered the bedroom, he stopped dead. 

Laying on the bed, completely naked, rubbing his cock and whining Ben’s name desperately was Callum. Ben swore quietly, transfixed. Callum opened his eyes at the sound and glanced at him sinfully. 

“Are you gonna help me with this,” He asked, thrusting his hips lewdly, “Or shall I deal with it myself?” 

The question snapped Ben back into action and he threw off his own clothes in seconds, not caring for the ripping sound his shirt made as he tossed them all to the floor. Diving on the bed he straddled Callum, initiating a kiss that was all tongue. There was no battle for dominance, both knowing exactly who was in charge tonight. 

“Don’t,” Ben panted, hand tightening in Callum’s hair, “Don’t fucking touch yourself, okay? You’re mine. Everything you feel tonight is gonna come from me.” 

Callum only moaned in response, arousal shooting through him at the words. “Fuck, yeah, yeah okay.” He let his head flop back against the pillows as Ben moved down his body, pressing kisses and bites along his torso, leaving bruises that marked Callum, showed anyone who saw them that he belonged to Ben. 

Ben wanted to spend hours marking Callum, playing him like an instrument. He knew how to make his beautiful boyfriend scream and beg, but right now all he could think about was being inside him, staking his claim on him. Reaching for the bedside cabinet he grabbed the lube and a condom. 

“Spread your legs,” He ordered, a thrill filling him at the way Callum wordlessly obeyed. “If I’d known you were this easy maybe I’d have taken that guy up on his offer.” He said as he poured lube onto a finger and pressed it to Callum’s entrance, pressing against the tight muscle. A high-pitched whine escaped Callum as the finger entered him, his eyes closing and head pressing down into the pillow. 

A second finger followed the first, and a third quickly followed that, Ben eager to get to the main event. “Fuck babe, as soon as I saw that giant’s hands on you I wanted to take you right there, show him who you belong to.” 

Callum blushed, his laugh at the admission interrupted by the moan that was forced out of him by the thrust of Ben’s fingers against his prostate.

“Oh, fuck Ben,” Callum whined, “Just get inside me, I’m ready, please.” 

“Hmm,” Ben hummed thoughtfully, deliberately prodding that spot inside Callum again, loving the way his boyfriend melted at the touch. “I don’t know. I kind of like you like this. All desperate and begging for more. Maybe I should keep you like this all night, see how long you can handle it.” 

“Please Ben, please,” Callum thrust his hips desperately. “I’ll do anything you want, just please, I need you, fuck I need you now.” 

Ben tilted his head as though thinking about it before putting on a sigh. “I suppose, since you beg so prettily.” He rolled the condom onto himself and drizzled more lube onto his cock before lining up. 

“You want me like this?” Callum asked in confusion. Normally when they did anal Callum would lie on his stomach, the angle easier for them both to get off. 

“Wanna see your pretty face when I’m fuckin you,” Ben growled as he pushed in, fighting the urge to close his eyes as his cock was surrounded by Callum’s tight heat. Instead, he focused on Callum’s face, the pretty ‘oh’ his lips formed, the way his eyes scrunched closed and his fists clenched into the sheets beneath him. 

“God, babe you’re so fucking beautiful,” Ben bottomed out and stilled, waiting for Callum to adjust. Despite the alcohol and primal need to claim his boyfriend he still didn’t want to risk hurting him. “I’m so fucking lucky I’m the only one who’ll ever see you like this.” 

“Ah, ah fuck, yes Ben, you’re the only one I ah ever want to see me like this,” Callum panted, hips moving as he adjusted. After a moments hesitation he opened his eyes and glanced at Ben, giving him the nod to go ahead. 

Permission to move now granted, Ben immediately began to thrust into Callum, savouring every punched-out sound that escaped him. The heat in his abdomen spread throughout his whole body, and it took all of his self-control not to cum right there. 

Callum whined as Ben shifted slightly so that he hit his prostate with every thrust. Every clash of Ben’s hips against him sent shockwaves of pleasure shooting through his body. It felt amazing, but they both knew that that wasn’t enough for Callum. Callum’s leaking cock stood proudly against his stomach, ignored, and Callum fought his instinct to wrap his hand around it and provide himself some relief. He wanted to be good for Ben. 

Temptation got the better of him, and he reached for his cock, hoping Ben wouldn’t notice. Before he could even wrap his fingers around it Ben’s movements stilled and he grabbed Callum’s wrist tightly. 

“What do you fucking think you’re doing?” 

Callum whimpered, eyes pleading. 

“That won’t work on me sweetheart,” Ben chuckled. “I told you not to touch yourself. If I knew you were gonna act like a desperate slut I would have left you with that bloke.” 

“Ben please, please I’m so close, Ben, fuck, just needed a bit more,” Callum managed to force out, wiggling his hips slightly to get any stimulation. He whined when Ben’s other hand grabbed his hips, forcing him to be still. 

“It’s a good thing you’re so fucking hot, or I’d leave you like this,” Ben whispered, leaning forwards to kiss Callum softly. “Tell you what, seeing as you’re so close, tell me something, and I’ll let you cum.” 

Callum melted into the kiss, captured hand twitching in Ben’s grip. He knew the rules of this game and didn’t dare move his hands from where Ben had left them, no matter how much he wanted to thread his fingers through Ben’s hair. 

“Anything, fuck Ben, I’ll do anything for you, I promise, please.” 

“Good boy.” A full shiver ran up Callum’s body at that. “All you have to do is tell me that you’re mine, my dirty slut, and I’ll let you cum.” 

It didn’t seem possible but Callum’s skin reddened once more with a deep blush and he turned his face into the pillow with a whine. 

“Ben, come on- ah!” 

Ben returned to his previous position and resumed thrusting, one hand leaving a handprint on Callum’s hip and the other wrapped firmly around the base of his cock, preventing him from cumming without Ben’s permission. 

“Come on beautiful, if you really want it that bad. Unless you’re a liar as well as a slut.” 

“Fu-fuck Ben, I, I’m oh…fuck I’m a…” Every time Callum got close to getting the words out Ben deliberately sped up, making it hard for his boyfriend to so much as breathe, let alone talk. 

“I’m starting to think you don’t really want to cum baby,” Ben teased, enjoying the mess his boyfriend had become. Precome covered his belly, sweat glistened across his body, highlighting the dark bruises left by Ben’s teeth. His perfect hair was a wreck, his face red and tears of need starting to leak down his cheeks. 

Ben could have kept the game going all night, but his own release was getting close and he wanted to absolutely blow Callum’s mind, drive all thought of any other bloke out of him completely. 

Taking pity on him, he slowed down his thrusts. “Come on baby, tell me what I want to hear, and you can cum.” 

Callum breathed heavily, trying to get enough oxygen into his brain to even remember what he was supposed to say. “Ah, oh, Ben, I’m a… I’m a...” He let out a groan of frustration, jerking his hips up. “I can’t say it, Ben I can’t.” 

Ben stared down at him, growling slightly. “Yes you can, Callum. Come on, we both know it’s true. Don’t worry, I love my dirty slut.” 

Nodding softly, Callum fought the pleasure coursing through him long enough to finally force the sentence out. “Fuck okay, okay, ah, Ben… I’m a, I’m yours!” His voice rose to a pitch he’d be embarrassed about later as Ben thrust hard into him. “I’m yours, I’m your dirty- your dirty-ah-slut.” 

“What was that babe, I didn’t quite catch it. Partially deaf remember?” 

Callum whined. “You’re fucking evil. Fuck you’re gonna kill me you fucking-.”

Ben sped up once more, effectively shutting Callum up, turning any attempt at words into long moans. “You gonna keep insulting me beautiful? I can keep this up all night.”

Callum shook his head desperately. If he didn’t cum soon, he was going to explode, go mad with it. He was on the edge and just the tiniest bit of friction would tip him over the edge. 

“So-sorry, I’m sorry, fuck!” 

“Don’t apologise baby,” Ben panted, trying to hide his own strain from the exertion. He was going to get this from his boyfriend if it killed him. “Just tell me, and say it loudly. Wouldn’t want me to miss it again.” 

“I’m yours Ben!” Callum almost shouted, so needy, so fucking close he couldn’t control himself anymore. “Fuck I’m yours, your dirty slut, I belong to you, I’m yours only yours, forever, fuck I love you, please!” 

Ben couldn’t ask for any more than that and he finally moved his hand up, releasing the vice grip on Callum’s base, taking hold of his cock and giving it one, two, three pumps in time with his thrusts before Callum let out a scream that was definitely heard by the neighbours. Ben’s hand was covered in Callum’s release and he grinned as he wiped it on Callum’s already messy belly and sped up his thrusts, now focusing entirely on chasing his own orgasm. It only took a few thrusts before he too let out a loud noise that was almost primal, as he stilled and spilled into the condom. 

The room was quiet for several minutes, only the panting of the two men filling it as Ben pulled out, throwing the condom in the direction of the bin and collapsed beside Callum, both laying there as they came down from their post-orgasm high. 

The silence was broken by Callum letting out a small groan as he tried to move. “I think you’ve broken me,” he said, half-joking. 

Ben glanced at him, pulling himself up to sit up. “You’re okay though, right? That was pretty intense, what I asked you to do, and we’ve never talked about that kind of stuff before.”

Callum held a finger to his lips, shushing him. “Of course, I’m okay Ben,” he chuckled. “I liked it. All of it. We can talk about everything tomorrow, but you know I’m always sore after sex, that’s how we know it’s good. Besides, I love still feeling you afterwards.” 

Ben shook his head fondly, running a hand through Callum’s sweat-soaked hair. “How did I get so lucky?” 

Callum smiled up at him and held out his hands so Ben could cuddle into his side. Ben shifted over and snuggled in, head resting on Callum’s shoulder. 

“You know we’re going to wake up disgusting, don’t you?” 

“Eh,” Callum snorted dismissively. “I don’t think I could stand up to have a shower or change the sheets right now. That’s an issue for tomorrow’s Ben.” 

Ben nodded, closing his eyes, before snapping them open again. 

“What do you mean tomorrow’s Ben? What the hell is tomorrow’s Callum doing?” He asked  
indignantly.

“Tomorrow’s Callum, will be recovering from the very thorough fucking his boyfriend gave him. You’ll be lucky if I help you with anything for the next week.” 

Ben smiled softly at that, and snuggled back down. “I’d do all the chores in the world, if it meant I got to spend my nights with you.” 

Callum blushed, reaching for the covers he’d thrown off of the bed before they started. “Go to sleep, you soppy git.” 

“Yes sir,” Ben replied sarcastically. They lay there, slowly drifting off to sleep. Just as Callum fell into unconsciousness, he heard Ben whisper, ever so softly, “I love you.” 

They both slept soundly, cuddled into each other with soft smiles on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, all feedback is welcomed and appreciated. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this!


End file.
